


Endless Summer

by ultraviolet27



Category: LGBT - Fandom, LGBTQ+ - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolet27/pseuds/ultraviolet27
Summary: Seventeen year old Colleen (Colly) is sent to work at a summer camp for six weeks, leaving behind her friends, her head-over-heels in love with her boyfriend, and most importantly, her dog Maggie. But Colly soon strikes up a friendship with Claire, who completely changes us Colly's world, exposing her to the truth: Colly wasn't straight.





	1. Chapter 1

The brochure sat untouched in front of me for what seemed like hours as I sat stunned, confused, and all around just… what the fuck? My stepmother Donna, and my father, sat on the otherwise of the table, waiting for my answer… what the fuck?  
“I’m sorry, when have I ever come across as liking kids? Because I need to make a note to never project myself that way again.” I said sliding the brochure back at them. My sister Violet, snagged it and flipped it open, scrunching her freckled nose at the title: Camp Dyra. Like diarrhea.   
“We just think it would be good for you!” Donna said for the umpteenth time since sitting down and breaking the news.  
“You want me to go to Summer Camp? I’m eighteen!” I half-yelled, somewhat laughing, somewhat having a nervous breakdown. Violet flipped through the pages quickly, squinting at the fine lines.  
“Not like a camper, you’d be a counselor.” My dad interjected, sipping his beer. My little brother Jamie snorted and I shot him a look, although we were both thinking the same thing.  
“And what on earth qualifies me to be a camp counselor? In charge of children?” I asked becoming more and more exacerbated.  
“I know the hiring director, we went to college together, she said they’re desperate for counselors.” Donna added.  
“So we’d be working with serial killers or pedofiles because no one else wanted to take the job?” Violet added, closing the brochure and sliding it away from her. I couldn’t help, I snatched it and opened it up as Donna and Violet went back and forth. Camp Dyra, gross. For kids 10-15, gross. Six weeks!? Gross. Salary…  
“$300 a week? I could make more than that getting a full time job that I didn’t have to live at.” I said trying to mentally do math.  
“Yeah but all your food is paid for, you don’t have to pay for gas, everything is supplied to you.” My dad said, clearly he had been given pointers from his wife. Violet opened her mouth to counter, but shut it and scrunched her face into thinking mode again.   
“Ok but it’s basically prison for six weeks. We don’t get to leave, talk to the outside, get breaks! How is this beneficial for anyone?”   
“It would look great on your college transcript.” Donna said.  
“We’re already accepted.” Violet and I said at the same time.  
“Fine, your resume then. Jobs love this kind of stuff! Shows you’re a team player!” She argued.  
“But I’m not.” I said.  
“Well this makes you seem like you are.”  
“Yeah but then they’ll hire me and realize I’m not and realize I’m a liar.”  
Donna pressed her manicured fingers into the bridge of her nose and sighed, my dad patted her on the back and took over.  
“Look girls, you already have the jobs. Tell you what, just think about it? Okay?” He said giving us his typical dad face. I pursed my lips and sat back in my chair, my arms crossed, telling myself there was no way in hell I was going to do this. I mean, I was planning on applying to places in Greenville. I was going to get a low-key job, I was gonna go swimming with Rachel and Marcus on my days off, or go to the movies, or just sit on my couch all day with Maggie (our five year old chocolate lab) and watch old reruns of Friends all day while I enjoyed AC. Oh god, I wouldn’t have AC! Dom was going to flip knowing I wouldn’t be around all summer to fuck whenever he wanted.  
“Ha-ha you have to go to camp.” Jamie snickered as he finished off his gatorade.  
Violet sighed and began clearing the table, my dad and Donna turned to my twelve-year old curly-headed brother and smiled.  
“Don’t worry champ, you’re going too.”  
~  
I sat down at my desk after Violet and I washed the dishes from dinner and opened my laptop. I had a few texts from my boyfriend Dom, mostly I miss you babe or I wanna cuddle or my personal favorite I’m so horny babe. I rolled my eyes and pushed my phone behind my screen so it was out of sight and I opened up a fresh document. I played my current playlist and began listing all the pros and cons to this prison job.  
Pros:  
Guaranteed job. No application fuss.  
Free food, free housing.   
No gas, no commute  
Meet new people? Is that a pro?  
“New experiences” according to Donna  
Independence? Getting me used to the feeling of homesickness for when I went to Eastern State?  
I’m out  
Violet and Jamie would be there  
Good resume builder  
It would please the parents

Cons:  
No AC  
No hanging out with friends  
No being able to do what I want every day  
Not the greatest pay  
I’d be away from my home for six weeks. I’d be away from my dad for the longest time since I was born. 

I tapped my fingers on the keys endlessly as I stared at this list. I sat back in my wooden desk chair I had stolen from the kitchen and sighed. Donna said we needed to decide by end of week, which was two days from now. And we’d be leaving start of next week.   
I heard a soft knock at my door.  
“Yeah?” I said as I closed my laptop and turned. Violet’s blonde curls greeted me.  
“So what’s the verdict?” She asked coming in and closing the door behind her. She plopped down on the foot of my bed and took my stuffed dog on her lap. I sighed and shook my head.  
“I’m not going unless you are.” I said definitively. She smiled and nodded.   
“I think dad and Donna want to take a vacation.”  
“They can do that with us here.”  
“You know dad won’t leave us for six weeks.” Violet sighed and rubbed her eyes. We had been out of high school for two weeks and I had to admit, I was a little bored. I felt my desk vibrate and I rolled my eyes, knowing Dom was just bugging me for pics. My mind flashed to our dad, superman, who hadn’t had a real vacation since we were born. I guess this would be good for him.  
“How pissed do you think Jamie is?” I laughed as I remembered hearing him throw a hissy fit after we had left the kitchen. Violet laughed and shook her head.  
“You know they’re desperate for a break if they’re sending their precious baby away all Summer.” I added, working through it in my brain. We both sat in silence for a moment, knowing what our fate was.  
“We don’t have a choice do we?”  
~

“Do you really have to go?” Dom lay next to me, his dark skin glistening in sweat from what we had just done, his fingers intertwined in my short brown hair.   
“I signed the contract and everything.” I answered staring at his ceiling, his parents had gone to the grocery store, giving us the perfect opportunity. But as per usual, it was over before it started. I hadn’t even taken my bra off. I sat up and pulled my black underwear back on before his younger sister inevitably burst into his room, asking for him to make her a snack.   
“I can’t believe you’re gonna be gone for six weeks.” He groaned pulling me back down onto the bed.  
“It’s only part of the summer.” I added slipping my pink tank top over my disheveled hair.  
“And then you leave for college.”  
I sighed and tried to hide my frustration, I didn’t want to have this conversation for the millionth time.  
“Will you call me every day?” He asked kissing my bare shoulder.  
“I’ll call you as much as I can.” I answered. I heard his front door open, giving me the cue to pull up my pants and resume the movie we had put on. I knew I would have to leave soon. And I knew he wouldn’t be happy.   
What else was new?

~  
My alarm blared at 5am and I never hated my life more. I snoozed it twice before Donna came busting into my room, flipping on my lights and my rage simultaneously.  
“If Jamie could get out of bed, you can, c’mon.” Donna said as she ripped off my sheet I was l clutching with dear life, I let out the ugliest groan. I hadn’t been up this early since first day of freshman year when I was way too eager for school. I remember waking up, actually curling my hair, going all out on my makeup, and then ending up spilling chocolate milk all over myself at lunch and developing blisters on my heels from my new shoes. Ah memories. I reluctantly and slowly opened my eyes to see Donna holding a cup of coffee over me.   
“You get up, you get coffee.” She said gesturing to the paw print mug in her hand. I groaned again and sat up, realizing I was in my underwear and a tiny tank top, and then realizing I don’t care. Donna had been with my dad for fourteen years, she had basically seen it all at this point.  
I swung my legs off the bed and pushed myself up, keeping my eyes mostly closed, I took the cup out of her hands before she turned to leave.  
“I better not find you back in bed, we need to leave in an hour. Get to it.” She called over her shoulder before closing the door. It took every fibre of strength to not fall back into bed and call off the whole counselor thing. But the wrath of Donna wasn’t to be messed with. I sipped as much hot coffee as I could as I collected up the clothes I was going to wear on the three hour drive, ugly khaki shorts we were required to wear, and a plain tank top knowing full well they were going to give us some ugly camp uniform the second we got there. Luckily, counselors were supposed to get there a day before the campers to get ready, so we at least had some time to acclimate.   
I somehow managed not to fall asleep in the shower and quickly got dressed. I packed up my toiletries and threw them in my priorities bag that included a change of clothes, my iPod, headphones, chargers, a couple books, notebooks, sunscreen, sunglasses, my will to live, and some snacks. I had plenty of other things stowed away in my mega-duffle that I left next to my bed for my dad to lug down to the car.  
I grudged my way downstairs to find Jamie eating a bowl of cereal, Violet head down on the kitchen table, and Donna and my dad in the kitchen drinking coffee.  
“Oh good I was just about to bring a pot of cold water up to you.” My dad joked as I groaned and finished off my cup of coffee, making my way over to the pot for a refill.  
“Ah ah we’re leaving soon, put it in a travel mug.” Donna said handing me my pink and white striped coffee mug they had gotten me for my birthday last year, my most prized possession senior year. I filled it to the brim, leaving only minuscule room for cream, and screwed on the lid. This was going to be a long fucking day. I quickly ate a bowl of oatmeal as my dad and Donna lugged everything into the car. Violet still sat lifeless at the table, her toast untouched.  
Donna motioned it was time to go as my eyes grew tearful, Maggie was by my side wagging her tail. How could I leave that face? I kissed her muzzle and suppressed the almost uncontrollable urge to begin sobbing. Jamie wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small hug before she broke out of his grasp. We all slowly subdued our freedom, took one last look at the house, and trudged our way out the front door into the humid summer morning air. Goodbye AC.  
~  
Although I had my coffee in my grasp, I still immediately passed out in the car, only waking up every so often when my dad would hit an exceptionally large pothole. Jamie played on his DS, and Violet leaned against the car door and listened to her music as she gazed out the window like she was in a melodramatic climax scene in a movie. Every so often I would get a last goodbye from Dom, but i knew I’d be saying goodbye to service soon.   
We stopped for a second breakfast, yes like the hobbits, at Dennys and I ate my heart out like it was my last meal. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash-browns, along with coffee and orange juice, appeared in front of me as I inhaled it quickly. I figured I’d be burning it off pretty soon anyway.   
“Make sure to call your grandmother too, she’ll want to hear from you.” My dad said to us, going through the things he expects of us this summer like Call me and Donna at least a few times a week, just make sure you keep in touch, we packed stationary for you so you can write us letters as well. Etc. We all nodded along but I doubt either of them were listening. Jamie was too focused on his double chocolate pancakes, and Violet was still three-fourths asleep when her veggie omelette came. My dad waited for confirmation.  
“I promise we won’t fall off the face of the earth.” I said between bites, trying not to point out the fact that he was the one sending us away in the first place. Not to mention I knew Donna would drive the three hours and chew us out if we didn’t call her at least three times a week. Violet and I weren’t her kids, but god did she act like it.   
We finished eating and the sense of dread returned to me, this was the final stretch. One more hour and we would be there. We finished off our drinks, Donna paid the bill, and we all trudged out to the car again. Jamie, bouncing all over the place, didn’t shut his trap for the rest of the drive. I blame dad for spoiling him and letting him eat a sugar coma for breakfast.  
I knew we were almost there when all I could see out my car window was trees. Before we knew it, the concrete under us turned to dirt. We slowly made our way through backwoods to what I expected to be the plot of a horror movie, for what seemed like hours, before running into a line of cars all leading out to a break in the woods.   
“Damn.” I said softly to myself as we came into view our home for the next six weeks. A huge wooden building was the first we saw, placed alongside a giant, sparkling lake glistening in the hot sun. Cabins were littered alongside the lake and weaved through the giant break of trees. There were basketball courts, volleyball courts, what I believe was a tennis court, tether-balls, any mundane sport you name it, it was there. A few massive campfire pits fit snug on the long sandy beach wrapping around the lake, with logs placed all around it, enough to fit fifty. I couldn’t help but feel… surprised. I was expecting to be stuck in a tent in the woods, watching bratty kids kick stones and sticks around all day to entertain themselves. Violet seemed to perk up for the first time all day. We pulled into an open spot closer to the main building that had a tennis racket and what looked like a hiking stick crossing each other on a flag under the words Camp Dyra. We all piled out of the car, unsure of our next move. There were quite a few teens, and some adults, getting out of cars and carrying bags around. Most seemed to be coming in and out of the main building.  
“I guess we go here.” Violet said as we both began walking up and entering through the giant doorway. We tagged along behind other people we assumed needed direction too and waited. An adult adult popped up and asked our names. She looked to be thirties, and was wearing a forest green t-shirt with knee-length khaki shorts, her short bobbed hair smooshed under her camp hat.   
“Uh, Violet and Colleen Fitzgerald.” I said pointing to my sister and I. She ran through the clipboard she was clutching with her pale pointy fingers and flashed a huge, shark-like smile.  
“Great! Sisters?” She beamed at us. We nodded and gave that polite half-smile, knowing full well we were going to get that question a bunch this summer, mostly out of surprise because we look nothing alike. Violet almost identically resembles our mother, blonde, tall, bony, long nose that she always resented, bright grey eyes; I looked like a gender flipped version of my father: tall, dark brown almost black hair (although his now was almost entirely grey), freckles everywhere, tall, a little heavier set, teeth protruding, and erratic eyebrows. It amazes us every day we’re supposed to be twins. We also fully anticipated everyone to have an aneurism when/if they learn that Jamie’s our younger brother; everyone always responds with “Oh that’s so great your parents adopted him!”, when in fact, he is indeed blood related. But the juxtaposition from my mayonnaise-white skin and his “chicken-nugget that’s been in the oven too long” (as he describes it) skin, is unconvincing to people who assume.   
“Awesome! Well my name is Kara! I’m one of the directors here! We’re so happy you’re here let’s get you checked in!” Kara practically yelled. Violet and I shot glances at each other but continued to follow her over to a table clustered with lines of shirts, hats, and papers. She handed both of us a folder full of orientation information, code of conduct rules, sexual harassment policies, etc. We were given five forest green shirts to start out with, along with a beige and green hat. I tried not to think about how flattering this was going to look on me. We piled our folders and uniforms in our arms and listened to Kara explain the agenda for today (mostly listened I mean).  
“Your cabin names and cabin kids are all listed on the first page of your folder, along with your colleagues you’ll be living with for the summer,” Kara explained as we flipped open our folders, “The agenda for today is listed there also. We’ll let you get settled for a bit before orientation, your folks are more than welcome to stay for the welcome lunch but after that we’ll be spending the day going over the legality details of your job, so it won’t be much fun for them to stick around.”  
I glanced over at Violet’s folder and felt a twinge of disappointment as I noticed she was assigned a different cabin than me, it would be the first time not living with her since we were born… But again, guess I need to get used to it as we’re living in separate dorms come end of August. We thanked Kara and pushed past a few others that were aimlessly glancing around looking for direction. A tall girl with killer hazel eyes glanced at me, her jet black hair falling around her sharp jawline and olive skin. I suddenly felt extremely self conscious, tugging at my tight black tank top hoping it wasn’t falling across my torso unattractively.   
“Hello?” Violet poked her bony finger into me causing me to snap my attention back to her, the green eyed girl was gone.   
“What sorry?” I asked realizing I hadn’t listened to a word she said. She squinted her eyes at me in slight frustration, but mostly concern that I needed medical attention.  
“I asked what cabin you were in.” She repeated slowly and overly pronouncing every word. I rolled my eyes and flipped open my folder again, as the name had already escaped me.  
“Dunst.” I answered.  
“Like Kirstin?”  
I shrugged, “I guess, what about you?”  
“McKinnon.”  
“Like Kate?”  
“Yes exactly.” I said smiling, god I loved Kate McKinnon. We made our way back to the car where dad and Donna were pointing at the landscape in the distance, admiring the great outdoors, Jamie on the other hand looked as if he had literally died of boredom, laying spread out in the backseat of the car with his tan legs hanging out open car door. I kicked his shoe and swung my backpack over my shoulder.  
“We can take our stuff to our cabins.” Violet said getting Donna and dad’s attention away from the mountains.  
“Aw does that mean you’re not in the same cabin?” Donna asked grabbing one of our bags. My dad conquered the giant duffel holding all the summer clothes I could fit.  
“Guess not.” I said piling on as much bags as I could. Jamie started to sit up but my dad told him to stay with the car and the few bags left. He rolled his eyes and slammed back down on the seat, I was glad all the things I cared about was with me.  
We filed our way down the trail as I squinted and tried to find Dunst. Violet’s was the first one off the bat, her and Donna made their way inside as my dad and I kept on. We passed a few more before finally, Dunst of course was the farthest, but luckily enough it was the closest to the lake.  
“At least you’ll have some privacy.” My dad noted as we made our way up the rickety stairs and through the screen door. There were at least a dozen beds, I was unsure as to which I was supposed to take. Another girl bumped her way through the screen door, carrying what looked like all her luggage in one load. Her burgundy hair was in a completely disheveled ponytail as her beat red face shimmered with sweat. She collapsed her belongings on the floor and let out a sigh of exhaustion.  
“Uh, do you know where we’re supposed to put our stuff?” The ginger girl asked, propping her hands on her hip and glancing around the cabin.  
“I have no idea.” I said throwing my bag down on the farthest bed, I figured if I was going to endure living with kids all summer, I’d have to be as far away from them as possible. The girl dragged her stuff over and did the same.  
“I’m gonna go get the rest of your stuff.” My dad said making his way over the girl’s luggage and leaving the cabin. I peered around making sure I got the best possible bed, simultaneously trying to figure out if I should be the one to talk first or leave it to her or sit here in awkward silence for six weeks straight.  
“I’m Ava.” Ginger girl said giving a slight, tired wave.  
“Colly.”  
“How many of us do you think are gonna be in one cabin?” She asked wiping sweat off her face. I shrugged again, I was useless when it came to knowing what was going on. I snooped around the cabin a little while I waited for my dad. There were a couple showers and toilets so at least we didn’t have to venture out to an outhouse to take a shit. The bathrooms looked newly renovated, relieving a little of my anxiety, although I wasn’t looking forward to have to come up with a shower schedule but hey we were in charge, and I could tell I was already the alpha between the two of us. I hoped it was just the two of us, I didn’t want to have to make nice with more than one girl.


	2. Why am I smiling at a soda?

The cabin smelled musty, but that was about the only downside, other than it would soon be filled with sweaty little prepubescents. My dad came in and dropped my last bag with a huff, grabbing my water bottle and taking a giant swig of it, ignoring my look of What the fuck dad? Ava was already unpacking so I decided to do the same momentarily, just to establish that this corner was mine.   
“You should make the bed first, you won’t want to do that tonight.” My dad said sitting down on the empty bed across from mine, wiping the sweat off his bald forehead.  
“Oh that’s a good idea.” Ava said pausing from unpacking her neatly folded clothes from her neon orange metal suitcase. She unzipped a different bag and pulled out again, neatly folded and pressed, orange sheets. I winced at the color choices but I couldn’t say anything, I was the same with yellow. I tore through my suitcase which originally was neat but procrastinating until the night before to pack everything kind of prevented me from being picky of how my clothes looked. I pulled out my old spare pair of red and white striped sheets and threw them on the bed, along with mismatching pillow cases I scrounged from the laundry room before Claire or Jamie got their hands on them, and tossed them along with the two pillows I brought from my room. My crocheted blanket my grandmother made for me when I was five was probably unnecessary in the summer heat, but it went with me everywhere. My dad and I collaborated in fitting the sheets on the four corners, I slid my pillows into their cases, tossed them down, and carefully laid my crocheted blanket across the middle.  
“There, now this bed is officially mine.” I sighed, already exhausted and sick of unpacking. I had a feeling my clothes were going to remain in my suitcase unless they were on my body or in the wash. I mean, it was only six weeks. Ava’s side was already thirty times nicer than mine, she had already made her bed and smoothed out the wrinkles, and set up person knick-knacks on her nightstand: a picture of a ginger cat sleeping, a porcelain horse (oh god was she a horse girl?), and a mystery box decorated in sparkly stickers. I could tell my dad was throwing glances at me to try and talk to her, but we had plenty of time for that, at the moment I was trying to suppress the urge to pack everything back up and go home with my parents. Do I really need money this Summer? I can just get a job when I get to school, right? I should enjoy my time at home while I can, right?   
Ugh.   
“Oh there you two are,” Donna poked her head through the screen door, her black frizzy curls were becoming more erratic as the day went on, “I think they’re all gathering for lunch if you want to head over.”  
I grabbed my folder in case we needed it and started to walk out before my father’s silent nag pulled me back. I sighed and turned to my ginger cabin mate, “Did you want to come with us?”  
Her eyes perked up from organizing her nightstand, “Yeah sure!”  
I could tell my dad was pleased as we all trickled out and down the risky stairs (I was betting myself good money over the six weeks here I was bound to trip down these things at least once a week).   
“So where are you from?” I asked, putting forth all the effort I had at the moment.  
“Boston, but there aren’t really a lot of summer camps in the middle of a city so.”   
“Yeah but it must be nice living… somewhere that’s population doesn’t consist only of trees.” I said trying to figure out why she would choose living in this mosquito and pubescent-BO infested camp for six weeks instead of getting a job literally anywhere in Boston.  
‘It can be, but sometimes it’s nice to be able to sleep without hearing car alarms or gunshots all through the night,” She added casually, “What about you are you from around her?”  
“Sort of, just a couple hours farther away in the middle of no where.” I said, “But I’ll be moving for college once summer ends so I’ll be in an actual city for once.”  
College had been on my brain non-stop since the eighth grade. I would spend any free time I had using college search websites to browse hundreds of colleges in every nook and cranny of the country. My entire browser history on my old high school laptop was every college website imaginable. I knew I wanted to major in Zoology, and I knew I wanted to get away from home, but those were my only criteria, making searching for college a broad and terrifying experience.   
“Yeah I’ll be going to the Wellesley.” Ava said with a slight twinge of disdain in her voice.  
“Maybe you’re the next Hillary.” I said causing her to give a small smile.  
“Yeah maybe.”  
We arrived into the sea of counselors, most already clique-d up, waiting for lunch. Dad went to go find Jamie and Violet as Donna, Ava, and I hopped in line and waited to grab plates and let the BBQ begin. The smell of burgers and hot dogs caused my stomach to rumble a little, even though we just ate breakfast not long ago. But there was no stopping me now. We slowly made our way through the line as I piled my plate with chips, a burger, and a hot dog. I knew it would be awhile until dinner so I figured I’d stock up now and hell, maybe it’ll make me sick and I’ll have to go home with my parents. I reached the end of the line and went to grab a soda out of a cooler when another hand bumped into mine.   
“Oh sorry.” I said jerking my hand back. I looked up and felt my heart jump for some reason as my eyes met the gaze of the hazel-eyed girl I had seen before. She flashed a bright smile revealing her sharp teeth that resembled fangs. Her sleek black hair now pulled back into a small pony tail. She reached back in and pulled out another soda, handing it to me with a smirk.  
“I like your bracelet.” She said as I reached out to take the coke from her.  
“Oh thanks.” I felt my cheeks redden looking down at my pink and yellow “survival” bracelet my dad had made for me for my birthday. She smiled and walked away, giving a small glance back as she disappeared into the crowd.  
“You’re holding up the line.” I heard Jamie yell. I rolled my eyes and snapped back into reality, continuing to walk and follow Donna to find an open picnic table. I was unsure of what just happened, but I felt a smile spread across my face as I opened the cold soda.   
“What’re you smiling about?” Jamie snickered at me as he slid into the open spot across from me.  
“Beeswax, not yours.” I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my grilled red hot dog slathered in relish. But every time I looked back at my soda I smiled again.


End file.
